XxxHolic Music Meme
by Noobycakes
Summary: It's Watanuki X Yuuko There are some spoilers if you haven't been keeping up with the manga


**A/N: I decided to do a musical meme (I should have been writing my short story for scifi class but o well LOL) and my theme chosen was all Yuuko X Watanuki. There are spoilers if you haven't read the manga or haven't kept up with it. It bounces around in the timeline though.**

Disclaimer: This site is called Fan Fiction dot net. If you cannot figure out from that that the following is a work of fan fiction and that the characters and the setting do not belong to the manual author, please contact your village head and inform him/her that your village is no longer missing its idiot.

Musical Meme ~ Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

Song 1: Paranoid Doll by Vocaloid Gakupo

Watanuki was constantly questioning her. Why did she send him on such mundane trips? Why did she even bother to keep him around? He had done so much for her, yet she has still to keep her side of the contract. Did she have some other reason to keep him, to covet him like the Spider Mistress did?

Song 2: Mad Surfer by Kenichi Asai

Doumeki wouldn't leave him alone, constantly getting on his nerves. He just wanted to go to Yuuko's shop, to her. Even though he didn't act like it, she calmed him, gave order to his teenage life, which he was thankful for. But first, he had to get rid of Doumeki before the peace came. What Yuuko did for him couldn't be called anything else.

Song 3: Dismissed by Zoegirl

Yuuko was infatuated with him. The way he held himself, he even dared to argue with her. She smiled as the passionate boy flipped out in front of her, on another of his tirades. He quickly finished, exhausted. Yuuko just smiled and asked for some food and it's fitting sake.

Song 4: Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

He knew she toyed with him, watching him squirm, but he didn't mind. He never thought he'd miss it, doing her bidding, cooking for her, loving her. Then she left him, saying it was inevitable-fate. He told her he couldn't live with out her, but then she died. He cried, and would forever wait for her.

Song 5: Hide by RED

Yuuko didn't want him to know, so she'd hide behind her coy smile and the teasement of him. She'd treasure his duel-colored eyes, the food he most treasured-made for her, the delightful sparring, his complaints of minor problems at school (Doumeki mainly). Then she'd leave him, not of her own will, but he could handle it. She'd sink into nothingness, where she belonged, once again. He would cry. She thought, happily sad.

Song 6: Bad Town by Hollywood Undead

Everything and everyone was always out to get him. The spirits constantly hunted him, his eye was eaten, Himawari's curse practically killed him. And people wondered why he was so weird, except for her. She understood him like no one else could.

Song 7: China Roses by Enya

The shop was there, beckoning him. He entered, a most gorgeous woman welcomed him. She wore a dress of the darkest black, with white patterns for contrast. Moons hung form a thing resting on her black haired head with a matching choker. She held her delicate hand out to him, offering him paradise, a sweet haven; his own heaven.

Song 8: Red Sam by Flyleaf

He was covered in bandages, grievous wounds all over him. He had nearly bled out, and would have died from blood loss, if not for his friends. Yuuko's face became shadowed. He could've died and all she could've done was watch. She bit her lip in frustration.

"Hey, Yuuko." He opened an eye to see her.

She hid her frustration and smiled. He was her strength.

Song 9: So Beautiful by Superchick

She flaunted it, teasing him with every look, every word. She knew she was beautiful, and wasn't afraid to show it, to his pleasure and dismay. Her clothes hugged her body, just showing enough to make him curious, but no more. Her every step spoke of an inner strength, making her even more gorgeous.

Song 10: Let It Out by Miho Fukuhara

Curls of darkness covered her being as she slowly disappeared into the darkness. He reached for her, crying. There was so much to say, to do. She couldn't die yet, SHE COULDN'T!

"Yuuko! You can't leave me!" He held her face.

"I'm sorry, Watanuki. That isn't for me to decide." Her sad eyes stared at him.

"Screw fate!" He kissed her passionately. "I'll wait for you!" He cried, falling to his knees, as the last of her disappeared; her gorgeous eyes, her last smile.


End file.
